Sphere Prison
by Tala1
Summary: If we agree to assist you, will you get rid of the Executioners in our galaxy? These were the last words of freedom when Azazer under Lucifer's orders made the impossible, possible. Now Fayt and his comrades are stuck in an eternal nightmare.
1. Sphere Prison: Prologue

A/N: I don't intend to do a long fic of this (That might change...), or for that matter have long chapters. But you never know. As for where I am on SO3 I'm at level 85 currently in the urssa lava caves. I've beaten the game so yay for me ;

cough

Back to the purpose of author notes. I played through Azazers meeting one too many times (once for the no damage trophy .And another for the defeat him in one minute.) But what he said about NOT being able to get rid of the executioners if they decided to become their guinea pigs. What if they WERE able to? Would Fayt subject his teammates to a prison in the real world?

How would the team react?

What would be done to them?

This is a loooooong A/N I'm just you know. Really curious about it. Suggestions are welcome o-o; Also, **all chapters** are going to be in POV. Each will be done by a new character. So how they feel about the situation as it progresses. Please don't flame me too hard ; Also since only a certain amount of characters can be joined I'm using...

Albel Nox

Fayt Leingod

Roger (I don't care if you cant have him at this time )

Cliff

Maria

Sophia

Pairings:

I'll let you vote. Chances are it'll be very very random and I'll toss the characters around with each other. But it can be yaoi or yuri whispers Cliff/Albel! 3 Or...yeah, whatever. I'll just put them together. I dunno XP

Disclaimer: Star ocean 3 is in no way owned by me. This is just a fanfic by a fan that just desperately loves the game WAY to much and spent too much time on it. Not like any of you cant say the same. XP

Sphere Prison

Prologue

Fayt 

We arrived at the sphere cooperation, I still don't know how we got access there. But before we even arrived I have a sneaking suspicion that it was a trap. It could have been because my Klausian member was muttering the word over and over as we exited Gemity city. Or it could have been the worried look on Sophia's face whenever I glanced at her. Just for that I let my hand brush against the surface of the hilt connected to my blade. A weapon that I had grown accustomed to using. Especially in past battle simulators. But all that, has now become a reality to me. Fighting monsters and enforcers, mysterious beings that should not exist in our galaxy.

But considering what's happened. Is it a reality? Or a game? Or just someone's toy? I couldn't understand much with the knowledge I currently own. I had to learn more. And I wanted to. To understand why it is, the way it is. I wanted to know if what Flad said was true. I wanted evidence...

Not that I didn't believe him right off the bat, but....

I suppose our welcome to the sphere cooperation wasn't to be any warm greeting in any case.

A team of security people, all equipped with the top-notch equipment made us all feel welcome. Guns were directed at us like moths to a flame. All awaiting a simple command. At one point I could almost feel the anxiety written on Albel's face. That gun wound from the disruptor ray was still burned into his mind. And the fear in Sophia's eyes could have easily been mistaken as she thought back to my father's death. Cold fury swelled within me at the simple thought, bringing back every painful memory I could think of.

Now was not the time for it though.

Only have listening to what this man, Azazer, was saying I noted that Maria was effectively being cold. A wry grin crossed my face but it fell just as fast. Out of the corner of my eyes I caught movement from one of the guards, but nothing that would make us act to defend ourselves. I didn't want to spill anymore-innocent blood. Like Dion, and Ameena... My father and the countless other people suffered because of me.

Because of me...

But out of the good of that I did stop a war and saved meaningless bloodshed from that.

Was it worth it...?

My brow furrowed in concentration as I nearly lost my vision for a split second. Maybe Cliff was right, I needed to rest sometime in between. I was pushing myself hard. Every battle fought I could feel the screaming of my muscles just wanting to relax. But, the world, I don't know it it's real or not, but it would be my reality. It could end in a few short hours if we all did nothing and just let things continue the way they are.

"I'll be brief. We won't delete you if you agree to assist us" Azazer spoke in his mocking tone, giving a half curt bow as he said those words. For a fraction of a second I found my grip loosen completely as I considered those words. Would he be able to get rid of the executioners in exchange of our freedom? Would he get rid of them if we **did** agree?

I shook my head. "Assist you?" Sophia tilted her head, repeating the unanswered question I desperately clung to like a line of hope. A piece of golden string that could save my world, my home. But if I sacrificed myself, my friends would follow. But I can't give up what they cherish. Their freedom, it's not right. Yet it would save millions upon billions of lives. Could I risk just six of us in return for that?

"We find you extremely fascinating." Azazer hurried on like he didn't think it was much of a discussion, and just a waste of his precious time. "Many of our developers over at the research division are deeply interested in studying you" I could hear a cough from someone in the group. Just faintly I could feel their anxiety and nervousness of the situation. It was Maria who stepped up, putting her hands on her hips glaring coldly.

"So were to become you guinea pigs then?"

"Correct"

I bit my lip, my blue hair swayed side to side as I let my defense's down. A wave of guilt flooded through my body as I clenched my fist tightly. Slowly loosening it as I opened my mouth. That same string of hope becoming thinner and thinner as I watched Azazer's reaction. But he was like a mindless puppet. Nothing was readable from just his face. "If we agree to be your test subjects..." I ignored the tensing on either side as my friends looked at me a bit out of place.

I don't blame them. I would too if my fate was in someone else's.

"Will you stop the Executioners that you released into our galaxy?" I looked down watching each of my teammates reactions. Roger was probably the most noticeable with the fear that immediately told me this was not what he wanted. He wanted to be a hero, but some hero's were secret. Yet he didn't complain. My blue sea eyes traveled over to Albel, the man looked back at me with the normal look. His sword already positioned halfway into sliding back into the scabbard.

While Azazer took his time in thinking I quickly scanned the other three companions of mine. Sophia looked hopeful. Even though the future would be rather bleak and unfit for possible survival she seemed to think it was a sacrifice good enough for mankind. That was what made me secretly like her back than. But now, that I've seen reality. I look at her differently. Now knowing just how easily it would be to take advantage of her.

"Maria..." She gave me a questioning look at my soft tone but turned her head away. Cliff, Albel, and Sophia seemed like the only ones willing to go along with this plan. Or...now that I think of it. Would it be more of a surrender, or a simple sacrifice? How would I know if they would keep their word? How can I begin to trust these people in the first place?

My father told me to survive and never give up...

What was I doing now...?

"Well, it's possible but not as easy as I would like." The glasses were pushed up Azazer's nose as they slipped down a tad. My ocean blue eyes blinked once, twice, three times before I excitedly turned to Sophia. Her reaction was genuine joy. If we could get rid of the executioners, everyone else would be spared. "However..." I glanced sharply back, fitting the man with an intense look. Perhaps my face showed too much emotion as he chuckled darkly.

It was a sound that I detested immediately, it may me think back to the Vendeeni. When they killed dad and made me pick between so many choices. If I was only strong enough to defeat all darkness in the universe, than maybe I really could make a difference. "You look too hopeful. You downfall for you and your companions will be you. You are the strong hold of the team, and you don't even know it." I swallowed hard, aware that all eyes were back on me. I felt so small at that moment. I wish I could have switched places with someone else.

"So what about it? Just tell me. Can you or can't you? Don't play these stupid games with me!" Like my sword my tone was as sharp as steel. Feeling a bit of victory as the smile vanished from the sphere cooperation face. A sallow look making him seem just that much older. "Fayt..." Sophia tugged on my arm, pulling me to reality that we were cornered and not in any position to do a thing. Yet. I mean, we have fought worse haven't we?

"Don't worry Sophia. I'll get rid of the Executioners. Remember? I said I would and I will."

"So you'll sacrifice yourselves to get rid of the program of the executioners? Are you aware we could put in another and just call it something else. What than?" Azazer folded his arms, rubbing his chin. Why must we go through all this over and over. Is their something wrong with the simple question? "If you don't accept our offer, we'll go find the creator and stuff his cork!"

All I got was a booming laugh, which furthered my embarrassment. It might have been all talk but we've conquered Reinforcers, Executioners, Dragons, Monsters, Demons, and People. Everything I can possibly think of we've managed to get by. Sure, some injuries but overall nothing life threatening.

"Don't sweat it Fayt, I don't accept a snobbish moron like him to accept such an offer. I mean, they make work for some big company, but it's really sad business" I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulders in a gentle yet reassuring way. Cliff was right too. It was sad. All they had to do was press a few buttons, get rid of a program and they'd have characters as they assumed to own.

I blanched. Characters to **own**? "Hmph. Snobbish person? You speak highly of yourself don't you? Fine then. I will speak to the owner, if he agrees; than your world will be spared from all interference of us. In return. We own you. Fair enough?" To my personal surprise I found myself nodding like a puppet on strings. My muscles completing the task before I had chance to think about it. Through out the whole entire time, I wondered if this was a mistake.

A big mistake.

"Guys. I'm sorry." I turned away as the security people lowered their weapons, standing aside as the man holding our offering in his head walked away. Taking slow strides in no rush, as I'm sure the building was very big and spacious. "I..." I heaved a sigh, "It's the only thing I could think of that could save our galaxy, I never took into account of what the rest of you thought. And now that its been offered, theirs no returning it." Suddenly I felt very thirsty and extremely cold.

And guilty.

"We don't look at you any different fool. No one owns me or ever will. This is just until I decide to rebel on my own terms. These pack of pushover people are weak, I can't believe you would strike a deal in the first place." Albel said nothing more as he folded his arms across his chest, gaze burning into my being.

"Well...not like we can change and just hope for the better right? Besides, maybe it will be a better place to live in, I mean a nice comfy cell. Cold floors to sleep on, garbage to eat, a bucket to piss in..." Maria roughly kicked Cliff in the shin. It brought a smile to my face as Cliff described our future home. Well, maybe they didn't have cells in this world. Or maybe they would just put us in a high security place or...

"Cliff!" Maria harshly spoke, making sure her heel dug into his foot "That's not proper around children!"

"I'm not a child I'm a real MAN unlike you all!"

"Care to repeat that you little brat?"

"Bring it on you oaf!"

"Hmph. You're all scum that I step on."

"Guys..." Sophia butted in but was over thrown by Maria's fierce temper as the team began to yell at each other. Minus Albel as he just inserted some rude comments and gestures, only enabling them to get more riled up.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to not laugh at them all barking like a bunch of rabid dogs. They seemed to forget everything around them and just enjoyed each other's company, feeding off their strength, weaknesses, fears, and hopes. Odd how they're all from somewhere else, and in they're own right, all a different specie. Yet can still correspond and work together regardless of skill or knowledge of technology.

"I bet you eat crap for dinner!"

"I eat normalized food unlike you pipsqueak!"

"Yeah. **Junk** food, So you can get FAT!"

"Have you been listening to Maria's stupid stories again? I eat healthy!"

"Are you saying my stories are garbage?"

"I...I didn't mean it captain..."

"Hmph. Is this all you do? Bicker? Like a pack of wild barbarians?"

"Albel, Shut up! You're not a real man in this conversation!"

"Excuse me?"

Deciding to step in before things got ugly I pushed myself through the middle, waving my hands frantically to separate them all. "Guys, guys, chill out. Don't say stuff you'll regret later" I grinned, unable to hide my smile. Maybe their antics were only done to cheer me up, but my heart felt lighter when the image of them bickering came to mind. Like one big happy family...

"Are you quite finished?"

Spinning around I bumped into Cliff on accident. Muttering my apology I faced Azazer with a confident look, my posture straightening form it's previous slump. Like my heavy heart before. "Yes we are. And your decision?" I looked passed the man to notice several people standing in a line, it reminded me of doctors in a horror flick that you'd see ready to be testing on a lab rat. Or creating something from scrap.

"The owner, as you shall refer to him as master from now on. Since he is your **creator**. Has decided that he will put the Milky Way Galaxy into a special place to prevent access or interference. All the Executioners will be removed as well as glitches and the OPA- Out of place artifact as you know it. Since it doesn't belong there in the first place, as you all know." Azazer stopped to collect his breath and fix his glasses once more, clearly enjoying some of the looks he was being given.

His body relaxed as he seemed to look at us in a bit more of a superior way, "Furthermore, since he has accepted your offer. He would like to meet with each of you personally. Not only that but you will all be booked in pairs. All except Fayt and Maria. They will be separate, and far enough from your rooms. So..." He gave a wry grin. Humor evident "I'm afraid you won't be pissing in any buckets anytime soon."

"And the Executioners will be deleted...?" I pined onto the end of what I hope would just seal the deal.

"Your **master** will show you personally and make sure it is put somewhere for safe keeping." Azazer quickly replied as he humored me. I shrugged my shoulders. That was it, no turning back now. But we did achieve our goal, and saved our galaxy. That was all I wanted, I really had no place to go to even if we did defeat the owner, creator, whichever name was preferred for him.

"Than our deal is set" I mumbled, hands dropping away from my weapon.

Deal was set,

As was our fate.

* * *

A/N: Um....uh ...Oo... I really don't know what came over me it just HAPPENED X;D I have to replay the game to get their personalities right. So correct me or tell me if it DOES seem out of character for you. Thanks for reading

**Completely random** maybe Lucifer should rape Albel......no, you did not see that! –erases frantically- o-o; I had too much candy!

Also, if anything is mispelled, not right, unaccurate ect. Do tell me if it really bothers you. i just got the strategy guide (a walk down memory lane XD) So i'm going through the game again (one for Universe mode, and another for FD mode) And...that's about it.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Sphere Prison: Chapter One

A/N: I got my STRATEGY GUIDE! HALLELUAH! Spelling is crap in the morning so I am excused. P Thanks to a close Albel worshipper who I infected with weird pairings. Share it around haaaa XD

Disclaimer: I don't own star ocean 3 or anything else. I do however own the plot, but not the place or game or characters. Unless they were made up (in this case I wouldn't remember the staff that developed and maintained/worked on the eternal sphere and are inside the sphere corperation)

Sphere Prison

Chapter One

Sophia 

The people all dressed in similar uniforms weren't very kind to us as they inspected us one by one. One was ridiculously old enough to pass off as my uncle if I had one, but I would expect that he was maybe 40 if age permitted it. Unlike some of my other comrades, close friends, I did what I was told immediately. People may say i'm a goody two shoe, and maybe their right. I do what's told of me simply because I can't help but be nice and respect everyone.

Even...enemies.

"Turn around," The woman that was by me asked in a polite tone so I did, turning around I could feel my weapon sliding off my shoulder as it became apparent that she was disarming me. I still had my Symbology but I didn't want to go against whatever Fayt decided and just stood still. Like a motionless doll. I sneaked a peek over at Fayt, watching him hold out his sword like it was a gleaming trophy. Secretly I wanted to run over and cling to him, never to let go. But I knew I would have to wait.

If I ever saw him again.

Feeling my face turn hot as I realized I was suppose to be listening I bowed apologetically my hair thankfully covering most of my face as I straitened considerably to show I was listening. "...and you shall be bunking with the demi-human Roger. We do not use cells instead you'll have a limited amount of time to wander around the corporation. Guards will be stationed everywhere. Breakfast is at 8am....lunch at 12pm..." The women kept blabbing away as I just nodded. Finding myself zoning out essentially fast.

"I understand." I murmured lightly, keeping my head bowed at the same time as I brushed away my bangs. My frown reversing to a smile "We won't be separated completely will we? I don't want to leave...F-my comrades." I was about to say Fayt, how embarrassing! Cocking my head to the side I nervously entwined my fingers as I gulped. Not really wanting the answer.

I mean. What if the answer was no? I could never get to know more about Fayt, or tell him what I really thought of him. And if I didn't make the first move. He never would. Either that or that, that, that other girl might!

"I'll see what the owner says. Perhaps." I released the breath I never knew I was holding. My knees grew weaker as I was filled with a tingling sensation. The answer was much better than a no or maybe! It was a perhaps. The alternative to maybe, with a different concept. I clasped my hand with hers, feeling the warm heat from her hand. I wanted to know if we were all that different. Something that had been nagging me ever since we arrived in this world. The Real world.

"Let go you disgusting wench!" I turned my head once more to see a man approach me. I let go quickly as the slap came at lightning speed slamming into the right side of my cheek. Tears stung at the corner of my eyes as I lifted a hand to my cheek. Rubbing the red sore spot in a calming way. Like what mom used to do. The woman I had touched was scolding the male that had slapped me. Maybe he thought I had some sort of disease but if I'm not real, than that's not possible.

Is it?

"Sophia!"

My heart swelled, the pain dulling a bit as I could see Fayt fighting his way out of the mans grip. His muscles contracted, relaxed, and tensed as he rushed over to me. Squatting down beside me so I could get a clear look of his eyes and concerned expression. His eyes, strength, and personality were what I most liked about Fayt. At first I considered him my best, and only true friend. But soon it evolved into a more of a need to have him around. I wanted to know him better than anyone. I wanted him for a boyfriend, if possible.

And it would have happened sooner or later! If those Vendeeni hadn't attacked us, than I would be at that beach asking him the question that's haunted my dreams for the past five months! Maybe longer. Perhaps years, it had been long before the vacation that I wanted to ask him. He said he'd never had a girlfriend before. But..

He was getting far to close with Maria and the other guys! It's like. It's like he sometimes doesn't look at me the way he did before. Like he'd somehow changed and became a stranger in my eyes...

"Are you alright Sophia?" His gentle hands touched my cheek. His smooth pale yet soft skin made me want to faint right in his arms. But that would be faking it. I could only manage a nod, blinking innocently at him as he stroked my cheek. Probably hoping to get rid of the throb of pain. Just like mom did. "It's just a little sting. Nothing I haven't had before," I said slowly wanting desperately to make this moment last forever.

My own eyes bored into Fayt's as I reached up to grasp a almost invisible strand of hair. Clenching it in my hand as I tugged enough to rip it. If Fayt felt it, he took no notice. If I didn't get to see him I could look at the strand in the future and keep praying that I would reach my desired goal. Than have a family with him. After all. No one else would want to fall in love with me. I only seemed like a burden to them. Though I tried as hard as the rest I never get acknowledged when I achieve something. I just get pushed aside...

A smile curved at his lips. I hadn't seen him smile for some time. It was always a serious look. "That's good to hear Sophia. I don't want you to get injured. You're an asset to this team." Genuinely I wanted something more like 'You're the only one that I believe in', or, 'I can only trust you in the end, Sophia' but what he said made me feel special. If it meant one thing. That I still had the chance.

I reached out to him. My eyes blinking back tears as I opened my mouth. I was going to say it, to say how much I wanted him to be mine. How I currently feel for him. How my heart bleeds and cries day in and day out like a wolf's shattering howl. But my close contact was cut off with a pair of scissors as one of the men restrained Fayt. Holding him firmly in place.

I turned my head back to the woman; she didn't seem so bad really. She apologized to me as she wiped my face with some sort of cream, well, whatever it was. It got rid of the pain somehow. She was nice treating me more like an adult than a child. At the same time she seemed a lot farer than the other people. With glasses and a similar uniform to the rest and platinum hair. "Are you alright now?" She asked me with a soft tone as I shyly nodded. I wasn't just a goody two shoe. I had feelings as well!

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right dear. Come on now"

I soon found that the sphere corporation was very different from how I thought it would have been. It had only been a few minutes inside and I was already amazed. Security was tight yet, in a way. Balanced. I don't know how to explain it. It seemed so fitting for such an area; yet, it also made it seem essential as it flowed into the design. Finding myself stop a few times I would just gaze curiously but than remembering my spot in this world I quickly followed. But...

She didn't get mad and just told me to examine all I want while I had the chance.

**The chance** till what? Was I never going to be able to explore or was it up to the creator?

So I took her advice and examined everything. Even able to catch a small glimpse of Roger as he was rudely taken away through a bunch of doors that seemed to open magically and close just as quick. Only not glowing. How odd.

Growing weary of staring at the same things I followed her down the corridor. Taking many twists and turns. I kept mostly to my thoughts, keeping silent as a rock as I just walked right behind her. Head bowed. I already missed Fayt. And Roger, Maria.... all of them. I've never been truly separated for very long but. It was lonely and being in enemy territory.

"Um, excuse me..." I spoke up, barely above a whisper my head still aimed down at the floor. As If I was asking the floor the question. Hoping it would grow a mouth and respond back just to prove my craziness wrong. "What's your name?" I finally finished, looking back up with a barest hint of a smile. I couldn't frown very much or for very long. It just wasn't something that I was born to do. I watched her cock her eyebrow at me and blink a bit confused. Perhaps I was missing the picture in here?

Or a piece of the puzzle?

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Blair. You might have heard of me from Flad in the lost city have you not? He gave me a message that suspicious characters came into our world and were headed here." Something seemed to spark in her eyes as she surveyed my figure. I wish Fayt did that and actually took the time to understand I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm seventeen. Almost legal age for a young adult!

"He seemed very excited about this and informed me right away. I do believe him that you're not here to terrorize our galaxy. I understand you want the Executioners out of your world, but giving yourselves was not the wisest option you could have done. If you defeated Lucifer maybe..." She trailed off, gazing into the distance. I could almost feel the sadness and disappointment. Did she expect us to do something? And who in the world was Lucifer?

"Lucifer?" I repeated.

"Yes. He is the Creator or "Owner" as you know him. He created your world and the Eternal Sphere in a sense. I was hoping that something could have been changed but I guess not..." I fiddled with my hands. What could we have done other than have a showdown with Lucifer? It would have ended horribly if we failed. Our universe would have been wiped out from existence.

Just thinking about it made my eyes start to moisten again with salty tears.

"It ended up like this for a reason. We can still stop him..." I murmured.

"Pardon?"

"We can defeat him. All of this happened because it was suppose to. We'll over throw Lucifer one way or another. Or change his mind over time. We wont be stuck here forever!" I exclaimed with a radiant smile. I clutched a piece of my outfit look to Blair for guidance. I don't know why but I felt like there was more to this place than what it supposedly seemed.

Blair shook her head, shifting the glasses as they began to slip down her nose. "Strong will. I expect you to do something sometime. However, you're here now. And although I'm not much help. I can ease what will happen to you." She must have noticed my quizzical look that was on my face as she continued, being more and more confident with her words. Sometimes I wish I was that confident to tell Fayt things...But I don't know if he would laugh or just reassure me everything is fine.

"As in the test that you will be subjected to. No doubt Lucifer will want to see your full battle potential and pit you one on one with terrifying beasts. New items being invented will probably also be tested on you. Since, he sees you all...expendable." I lowered my eyes, a single hand reaching up to stroke my fine soft straight hair. Lately I know I've been thinking far too much. But, I find it's the best way to get through all this. Everything we have done has affected people everywhere.

But with this decision we might have saved everything we have known.

"Expendable...?" I repeated as she began to be on the move again. Noisy sounds coming form the floor I walked on as I bowed my head. This was going to be a literal horrible place. Perhaps we just have died and gone to hell to be tortured. Maybe fate was laughing at our luck. "Well yes. You are after all game characters. However, I see more as not game characters. But living beings living in an alternate dimension"

"Alternate dimension..." I repeated lightly, noticing Blair coming to a stop I halted as well. Looking up expecting more information. Anything I could possibly use for later that would be beneficial to Fayt somehow.

She smiled genuinely. "Yes. You see it's becoming harder and harder to interfere with your world, your universe. It's like the program has gotten a mind of it's own and has developed far faster and in such a way that makes it difficult for us to use it. It's still operational mind you, but one of these days it will become inaccessible and only Lucifer will be able to use it fully."

It became apparent slowly that she didn't see me as something someone created out of data. But rather, an actual equal. Just another human being.

"Well. This is your room. You'll be bunked together with your Demi-Human friend Roger I believe." She inserted a key card to allow access gave a me a sad look. "I understand" I said seconds later taking the first few steps inside, cringing a bit as the door shut behind me, locking itself from the outside. Shoulders sagging I turned my immediate attention to my living quarters. My dungeon, cell, cage all in one.

Never mind the fact that it was a very large bedroom with two beds and a quite spacious bathroom as well. It still just didn't feel right. Maybe since I know what this is, maybe that's why I can't find it in my heart to enjoy such luxury. "Hmm...?" I looked up; a sparkle from the chandelier above caused my eyesight to be blinded by the sudden shine. I haven't seen these for such a long time. It's almost like an antique nowadays, considering I've been on so many ships and different planets.

Plopping down on the bed I let my head sag into the pillow. It seemed Blair took it upon herself to make sure we lived at least partially alright. I couldn't imagine dungeons in such a place. Nor cells or something like that. This was to be a place where we would survive until the bitter end. Either that or rebelled and defeated Lucifer in turn.

Flicking off my shoes I carefully placed them on the floor. It would do me no good I threw them at the wall. They were nice enough to give us such a bountiful amount of space. Slipping under the covers I found it nearly unbearable with the amount of heat in this room. My senses were so alert it might have been coffee, if I had consumed any. But Fayt never let me drink anything like that; afraid I wont grow anymore since I'm always complaining about my "

It was than I heard a scuffle at the door and my hopes soared.

Perhaps he heard me and did come...?

* * *

A/N: You know I was stuck on what to do with Sophia, I mean, I didn't want to make her too annoying, or too angsty, or snobbish. Yet. She turned out to be all of the above anyway. I think she's misunderstood character (don't get me wrong I still hate her but.... I can TOLERATE her now D) Other than that...I'm pleased to say. The strategy guide was worth every penny...

I've talked to Youko about this. But was it just me...or...or I dunno if my BRAIN went funny but during the Airglyph prison part with Fayt being tortured that fat thing we call a human (or elicoorian) did he really call chokes and stumbles over words Fayt his pretty little kitten? I MUST have been hearing things **shudders** it was...so...many bad images. So, so many...

Thank god Albel remedied it beforehand -hugs strategy guide and buries face in it- Cleanse them away XDDD

**Youko Mitsutama: **Great that I can pass on my hopes of the popular soon to be pairing. And it was great chatting to you! Also thanks for the comments and such. I'm actually getting somewhere with this

**A Lifeless Beauty: **Thanks! Hm...trust me. You'll end up liking it heh, Humor's never been my strong point. Dark and depressing is and that's kinda what a prison is about so...heh XP Hmmm...They'll be some parts with Fayt/Sophia to please you so don't worry!

**Asurahime: **-Points to fanart- Believe me, he doesn't strike me Uke at all but fanart has deluded my brain to think so. So blame them (all of them are nicely done ). So I guess that means I portrayed him (Fayt) good enough to not have him TOO OOC right XD? And yes. It was a very difficult idea, since it's more of basing around the actions of the characters and thinking out what to do from there (and than how Fayt would get along since hes sensitive and emotional..). Agh. It made my head spin. I hope I don't disappoint you XD

Azazer is adorable and cool with that background music XD made me royally love the fight with him

**Gorbash: **Trust me.I'll** MAKE **it work. Aside from raping well...Lucifer is mentally challenged and messed in the head. And you don't get a good feel of the character since he wasn't really explained ...enough. I would have a great time laughing at him but he schooled me a few times (I never created the 1000 on weapons. I had none! ee) and I only learned about MP kill in like...universe mode XP Delayed reaction.

Hope you read more

**Shartae: **I'll give you so many idea's it'll make your head spin! XD jk. I hope that you do get some ideas and pick a part in the game that could have impacted the rest of it. Hopefully, if you do, it turns out real good. And if not, well, I hope anything that comes (or not) is great. Star ocean 3 needs more fics


	3. Sphere Prison: Chapter Two

A/N: I haven't played my game for almost 24 hours –starts to miss it- -cries and sobs- My beautiful Albel...well I restarted and currently in the aqueducts of Airglyph again so ; I have 99 Battle trophies. Clap people, clap XP

Disclaimer; I own nothing because I obviously did not create the game, if I did I would be making a alternative to it and pair Albel off with everybody cause he's so cute and pairing willing...

Albel: Pairing Willing...Oo...?

Pairing Willing: Goes with any character just about Minus all Girls XP

NOTE: I never seen Roger or ever recruited him. So basing off what i think he's like

Sphere Prison

Chapter Two

Roger 

"Get your hands off me!" Was the first words that escaped from my mouth as I struggled with every ounce of willpower I had. Using every last will power, which meant also using every ounce of strength and tactics to win or escape somehow. That meant biting, scratching, hitting, everything that I currently had was used! Hell, even my tail! Which I may remind you, is a glossy coat for only REAL men. Like, me.

I was revolved at the taste of crimson fluid as my teeth sunk deeper than I had originally thought. Leaning back instantly I spat the foul liquid out. It was disgusting! No wonder no animals were around here, I couldn't imagine a monster or **anything** getting a good meal out of these bunch of class S clowns. "Hold still you brat!" I puffed up my chest, feeling my sweater expand as I beat the man with my fists. Hoping to crack his chest open.

But I couldn't do anything when disarmed, and that axe was an important item to me! It was an object that represented everything I've done and achieved in my life. Without it a man can't be a man. Every man had a certain weapon. Like Fayt and his swords. Or Maria and her guns. It was more of a symbol of skill, talent, and overall success if you stuck with that weapon.

I released a loud yelp as the man pulled my tail and whimpered, chewing on my lower lip as I felt the tears start coming like little rainfalls. "Finally it shut up. Take this one to Lucifer or...?" I eyed the man that held me captive. He was about middle aged, in his twenties. The details were hard to see as he continuously pulled on my tail. And, like all animals that have tails. It was a weak spot. I found that the hard way growing up.

But in a way I'm still growing up and trying to adapt to every environment, subjecting myself to measly contests and defeating monsters of all elements. All for the sake of the road ahead. But I'd never dream I would be on a mission to save the entire world, universe. Even our galaxy, the Milky Way.

"Take it to Lucifer. I think he wanted to see the youngest one first. What is it, 14? 12? 10? Our database could be wrong with 12 you know." I narrowed my eyes, feeling my face start to look more like a pout antic than anything else. "I'm not an it! I have a name you know! And its Roger!" I felt something metallic press against my stomach, the unmistakable outline of a gun making sweat a bit.

Boy, these guys were sure serious! They could learn a thing or two from Cliff! Oh my don't tell me I just thought about defending the Klausian... "Shut up brat. Alright, take him up there Belzeber. I can't stand this kids whining. It reminds me of when you were younger and whined all day, everyday." The gruff man shook his head side to side, a light smile starting to appear on his face as I found myself in a bit more gentler pair of arms. Might I add were snuggly and comfy and made me want to make a quick pit stop before I hit the road again.

The road of freedom...

Which I would take later on. I didn't want to risk anyone else's safety because of impudence by me. Another hard lesson I have learned over the years when Lezard was almost killed by a bunch of wild monsters. Since then I've thought, growing up was the easiest way to overcome such things I haven't learned yet. And I've learned all I can. In the span of one year which would normally take possible seven or more.

But now I learn new things as everyday passes. New technology, new landscapes, new magic, new _everything_. I blinked. Brown eyes gazing up curiously at a man wearing what seemed to be lipstick. I've only seen it used on girls, unless this was a She-man! "Uh..." I swallowed hard, looking curiously to his side to see the whip neatly tucked securely. This guy seemed a bit over done on his figure.

As far as I knew, wearing the same uniform, just a bit different with black tights, well I could me mistaken too... Anyways, he seemed to wear white shorts and was extremely thin. Maybe he went on a slim fast diet like Cliff had tried? "I...uh....um..." I nervously laughed as my tail started to shake back and forth like some sort of cat as he reached behind my ears and scratched them. I think I could pass him off for a 6 in a half for gentleness and maybe perhaps a 2 in niceness...

Nowhere near as nice as Fayt!

"Oh...a little to the left..." I murmured unnoticeably as my instincts moved my mouth for me. He happily seemed to oblige as he carried me up a few flights of stairs that I hadn't notice. The halls were so long it must be easy to get lost in them. Luckily we didn't have to go through it!

"Hmph. Our database said you were snobbish brat that didn't have many morals except the ongoing real man contest in the village." Belzeber murmured to me as he turned my face to face his. An eyebrow raised up on mine. Was everybody in the real world so nosey? I know I'm a horrible example but ...I don't come close to the majority of these people!

I snorted and folded my arms, ripping my chin form his fingertips. The cuteness gone completely as I pouted heatedly. No one insults me and gets away with it! "So what of it? I don't care what you say. You have to be a real man or the world means nothing!" I chewed on my lip. Part of that was true. I suppose being a real man meant getting more attention in our village. But no one got more attention than just the elders. Holding private meetings. Stopping the rare weather influences on crops or flooding from the river.

Everyone looked to them for advice, help, and future guidance.

And kids got nothing of that.

Maybe that's why the real man contest was brought up everyday non-stop. It gave me a chance to try and prove myself. But it would end in a tie or a winner would be announced followed by another challenge. But the parents and people of the village looked down on us calling us fools for doing such nonsense.

Belzeber laughed. I expected him too. The only other people I've told of my thoughts on it were Fayt and Albel. Fayt gave me a smile and just left the room with an amused face. On the other hand, Albel gave me a cold stare with his crimson eyes and told me something I'd never forget.

_"Theirs more to being a man than what you think fool. It's not how you become it, it's the steps you take to achieve it and become the victor of all other weaklings."_

Or something along those lines...

"You just don't understand! I don't expect you to, after all, all this for you is a game! Holding cute lil ol' me in a world I don't belong. Show some respect!" I puffed out my chest, my left ear drooping down as my helmet slid a bit too much to one side, covering the left side of my face as I bit on my lip. If only I had my axe here he wouldn't say anything back to me! If only Fayt didn't make such a crappy decision.

I looked up, at an enormous door. It amazed me how much talking and thinking can do to me. We had walked straight out of the sphere corporation and into a huge tower. It was black and white and all sorts of vibrant color to dazzle me and confuse me. Everything was so big with giant crystals all around. My breath was taken out of me as I gazed at a night sky, endless and stretching forever. Was this part of that place I was only minutes before?

"I can see you amazed little one..." I cringed as his voice took on a long purr. It sounded remarkably unnerving, especially for a man like him! "Than inside these doors will positively blow your mind away." I gulped, eyes moving downward to stare at the floor that glittered like the crystals above. It almost looked like a kind of stone I've seen before. I couldn't quite place it.

The grip around me tightened a bit as the doors creaked open by one of Belzeber's well-placed hands. Pushing the enormous tall door with what seemed like little effort. And inside there was a strong gust of winds that would have knocked me off my feet had I not been held. I squinted once my hair stopped waving to the side obscuring my vision ten fold. "What..." I began, silenced by the impact the room had. It was all shades of blue and so awe inspiring with the pendulum swishing back and forth and feathers falling from the sky.

"Lucifer. Sir..." The aura in the room was enough to squash my ego flat. Instead of boasting I shrunk further in Belzeber's arms, pressing against his chest as I stared dead ahead. By the sound and pause in the my captives voice, I could tell he wasn't use to coming into the room itself. And probably found it hard to talk to this...this person they called Lucifer.

"What is it, Belzeber...?" The voice was gentle and calming. My ears twitched at the sound. It wasn't commanding by any means. It seemed lacking and tired. Like he said this to everyone else that came to greet him. The man at the desk finally stood, he didn't look much older than Fayt really. His posture was someone what saggy a bit at one point. His armor and appearance gave off a strong meaning of importance. Was this guy Lucifer?

Couldn't be. He didn't have the brawn to be such a important guy! Why I could cleave him in two in three seconds flat!

"I brought the smallest one as you asked," Belzeber brushed a few bangs out of his face a cocky look threatening to spill forth form the calm demeanor. "If I may be excused to go and retrieve the other one you requested..." I blinked. There was another one of my comrades coming? Joy! I wouldn't be alone with this creepy jerk. Acting all high and mighty like he was some sort of god!

"No, I rather see him alone. I'll make do with this brat.." Lucifer drawled out ever so slowly coming closer and closer. My hair on the back on my neck stood upright as I shivered.

"Of course. Should I stay outside and wait sir or...are you comfortable with an audience?" Belzeber was met with a glare that could make Albel have competition before he set me down on the floor and turned on heels for the door. The bang from the exit announced that it wasn't going to open until this man was done speaking. I shriveled up like a prune as he looked at me with eyes that...that... I don't know what but he was giving me a creepy look!

"So your Roger S. Huxley from the Lost City of Surferio. One of the Menodix inhabitants on Elicoor II. Correct?" I clammed up, shaking my head furiously. I wasn't going to speak to this guy! He may be a human but he's not a real man! Lucifer kneeled down, fixing me with a calm stare, reaching out to touch my arm. Any part in reach.

Of course he could be disease ridden!

Gods, even that was a lame excuse to back away...

My shoes scrapped against the clear floor as I inched away enough to be out of temporary reach. His blonde hair seemed to block a sudden more expressive and violent look. Hopefully I was seeing things. I really do... "What's wrong. Does my own creation not look pleased to see his creator?" His tone had a sharp edge to it like a swords blade. I found myself wincing as I cleaned my ears out with a finger. He can't be the owner/creator could he? This cheesy lame o with ego bigger than mine? Who thinks he's superior? Gimmie a break!

"I'm not your creation! I'm just another person in my village!" I argued fruitlessly against him. I knew that I was something of his imagination programmed, but, I was real wasn't I? "Besides, you have no right to say what's not true!" I was grasping at straws here. Not good enough argument on my part. His gaze and height and just overall look intimidated me to no end!

"Are you?"

"Yes I am. I can vouch for myself without **you** to tell me otherwise!" I snarled.

"Hmmm, you were based off a young girl I remembered long ago that died of an illness much like Ameena's. Amusing to see you rebelling to your master..." he rubbed his chin staring off into space. A world he probably could only understand.

"I'm. Not. Your. **Creation**! Get it through you skull! I know humans have horrible ways to understand the concepts sometimes but you have got to be the biggest jerk I've ever seen I..." I trailed off, voice dying away as he was instantly beside me. Like he'd move as fast as light speed. Grabbing my arm and twisting it painfully behind my back keeping one hand pressing down, nearly clawing into my skin. I think I went a little out of line!

"You shouldn't upset me little one...as your creator I know every point and being that would make you squirm and beg for forgiveness..." He murmured huskily as I cringed mentally. This guy...this person need a lot more help than what Albel needed! Hell he could top Cliff's gaining weight problem! He need some serious mental help!

I struggled, turning around enough to face him. Leering at him with a very defiant look. "I wouldn't beg for forgiveness even if I was paid to do it." I was saying bold words but I couldn't back it up enough without my trusty weapon. Than I'd clobber this loser!

"You wouldn't...?"

"Hell no. I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Are you sure my little kitten?"

"Yes. I. Am. Now let me leave!" I twitched uncomfortably. He was getting awfully close to me...

"I'm afraid I can't..." he brought me back with surprising strength for that kind of man and status. He didn't look like he could lift a DESK by himself! Let alone me! I fidgeted as he wrapped secure arms around me, pushing the helmet off until it clattered to the ground with an audible 'clunk' that seemed to echoed around. "You see. You're the youngest and easiest to manipulate next to my master creation..." he kissed my forehead. That was the last straw. This man is going to rape me! Where's Fayt when you **really** need him?

"Fayt..." I pathetically murmured trying to ignore the kisses going down my neck. If it was my mother that'd be a lot different. But this was a complete and total stranger! I felt tears welling up as he smoothed down my messy brown hair, hair that finally got to breathe after being under that helmet for so long. He was gently, treating me like a fragile doll. "Why do you rebel? Have I not provided with everything you need?" I whimpered as he bit down on my neck and instantly started wailing like no tomorrow.

I'm no crybaby by nature but I secretly hoped someone would hear me and save me from this...this...

This horrible demon!

And that's just putting it NICELY!

Prayers answered! "Lucifer... What are you doing?" I heard a female voice, she sounded a bit unnerved and surprised. And probably a bit disgusted as she addressed the man formally. Without the 'sir' or a polite and cooperative tone. I felt his grip loosen around my arms and sniffled looking pathetic. Bringing up one of my free hand I rubbed my tears away as my ears drooped even more.

If I knew this was going to happen I never would have joined Fayt!

"Dear Blair..." I glanced through blurred eyes to look at his face. He seemed irritated that he was disturbed, and it wouldn't have taken a genius to understand the position to get the actual picture! "I was just getting to know my creations. There's nothing wrong with that is there...?" He asked in a hushed tone, lips licking away the blood from his lips. He stood just as fast knocking me over so I laid on my back, looking like a dog waiting for a treat.

A treat to get the hell outta here!

"You shouldn't do such things to them! They're living creatures just like our selves. Even you must know how hard it's becoming to influence and alter their world. Why do you continue to do so anyway?" The platinum haired woman put her hands on her hips and glared coldly. Wow she works here and has the gale to stand up to someone like that. That would have taken guts!

I rubbed my neck as they exchanged comments, shuddering as I felt the same sticky substance dripping all the way down my neck. With a lower lip trembling I crawled over to the strange woman and hid behind her legs, clutching them so much that the fabric started to rip.

"Because they are mine to do as I please. Beings created should obey their creator. If they don't, than I'll do it by force if I must. Rebellion is not an option. Get out of my sight Blair, it's an eyesore whenever I look at you and you're love for their **pathetic** tiny universe."

Nice to know how much feeling this loser has!

The remaining tears trickled down my face as I wiped them on Blair's pants, hoping she wouldn't kick me for wetting them a tad. But I needed something to hold onto. I needed something to help get rid of every bad memory this place would bring...

* * *

A/N: WOOT! Bet no one can top Lucifer P Okay so far the pairings shall be **drum roll**

Lucifer/Albel/Cliff, Fayt/Maria, Fayt/Sophia (Gotta juggle the main character around XP) Roger/Sophia, Cliff/Albel, Lucifer/Albel (definite. Sorry folks XP) But overall I think Cliff/Fayt, and Roger/Sophia, and somehow Maria/Someone else. Yes more weird pairings XPPP

Hope you all loved this chapter. The next one will blow you're MIND away XD and thank Youko for helping me get through that pinch and helpful attitude to motivate me to move along in the story 3 love you XDDD

**Youko Mistutama: **Wrong story? Night does funny things to me but –pats- I know what you mean. And you like exploded and got on my case filling my poor muse so much it exploded! XD poor thing,...

**Minako: **Mu! I'm glad you like it. I'm hoping a lot of people will appreciate this and hopefully do more of the "what if" fics. With you know things that could have a big impact on the story. But yesh, I get what you mean. My brain is just slow (its like...11:36pm right now ) but yeah XD

**Gorbash: **Wow eight try? Well I kinda got to the point that if you use Albel, run away and use air slash form afar. Equip 2/3 magic casting time thing accessory and give Albel the dated tome (or whatever gave common support symbols) and healed form afar. You shouldn't have too much problem save for MP kill. But yes. Sophia wasn't on my likable characters. But I can tolerate her. But feel sorry for poor poor Roger XP

**Pretty Arbitrary: **Cliff/Fayt huh? I'll be sure to at least include some to please you XD no pairing should be left out. But yes ...-shudder- the kitten comment. No one mention it. It scares me Xx and I had the volume cranked up, hoping id hear Albel and instead this Fat THING invaded my screen ugh Xx. Good luck with the game. This doesn't contain many spoilers but err. Try and hurry and get past this part XP...

**Shartae: **I'm glad that I got through it without too much hassle. Problem is with her. it's just like.. omg X-x what a –cough- And yeah. First impressions...but most of the characters were cool. :D Hope you continue reading

Thanks for all the generous Reviews (I should be happy people put aside a minute to write a review or even a few seconds ; )


	4. Sphere Prison: Chapter Three

A/N: This is what like...chapter like...Three already XD? I think. Well this is a bonus chapter. Meaning I placed it in because I wanna be the first to half ass write Lucifer. (Luther to all you other people). I found "Lucifer" was so much more interesting in sound and when writing if flowed better and more naturally. But like I said, it's a bonus meaning I wasn't intentionally going to do this, but it came up when I really started liking Lucifer/Albel. Which is my key pairing.

Next would be Cliff/Albel. Now WHY was he given Albedo's voice? ;-; Sure, its Alucard, Kouichi, Balmung, and yadda, yadda, yadda. But I don't hate the voice it's the fact its ALBEDO I knew Albel and Albedo were the same. Name was first thing...than I actually looked it up and ended up swearing a blue streak at a computer screen that can't talk back ; (Albedo scares me! X-x head and limb ripping psychotic freak XD. Course...that's just me. Bad first impression –nods- Xenosaga. Great game)

Disclaimer: I Don't own Star Ocean (or anything else mentioned in A/N like Xenosaga and such) and I never will because I'm nowhere near as brilliant as them to create such plot twisting games XP

Sphere Prison

Chapter Three

Lucifer 

I watched Blair with narrowed eyes as I clenched a light fist. The way she spoke of such pathetic pieces of data was completely insane. And the fact that they came into the real world just goes to show that they had to be confined and disciplined to obey me! They should fear with such intense feeling that it should shake their hearts at the mere sight of me. "You better watch yourself Lucifer, you'll get what you may desire in the beginning, but it's the end I would be worried about." I shook my head at Blair's foolish nonsense that sprung up and dismissed her.

She could take that tiny particle away from me. I had no use for pieces of trash. It was only good for discarding. Besides, I could program a new improved one, much better than the original and delete the other one. It was so simple and easy. But without the program inside the Eternal Sphere my options began widely limited. Hearing the door close, I could finally find some time to kick back and relax. Not needing to listen to such trash talk from my sister. Or the imbeciles that worked here that bothered me about such fine details as little minor glitches.

"I am their god...why do they not respect me as followers should!?" I lashed out, hanging half over and half on the smooth marble crystalline desk that glittered with unique shades of blue. The shatter of a glass of water could be heard echoing all around as I watched as the water seemed to form in a single puddle. Like a group of people together. Until each part of the small trickle of water started to branch off like a web. Heading in opposite directions. Never in the same one.

"That's it..." I whispered, "the answer is to pick them off one by one. If I can get enough under my control and give them a reason to obey me...rebellion wouldn't be a problem..." it was so easy! How could I be so blinded by my reigning senses that I couldn't see the solution sooner? There was nothing wrong with the game itself, it was the characters in my world that had crossed over that were the problem. Meddlesome little brats...

I felt like laughing and soon I was. At first a small giggle like the calm before the storm before I laughed outright, picking up the glass with my bare hands. Feeling the sharp edges prick my skin and bring forth bubbles of blood I grinned eagerly. If I cut them down one by one there'd be no reason to rebel. If they didn't rebel I would have my characters out here. And be able to use them as I see fit.

After all, they are only toys from the figment of my imagination...

Well, not all of them. Some were based off real people I had known that had passed away tragically, or someone that had, had a incurable disease died when they were unfit to. I see myself as someone who can make dreams a reality. But if my toys continued to influence others inside the sphere all that will eventually stop and they'll gain independence, than my company will fall over it's rein. My project will be for naught! I will be ruined! And without a purpose!

It has been clear to me that I must uphold this vision of god for those poor innocent people inside the sphere. And keep them away form influences of tainted data that had a mind of it's own. But to do that I must break them....

My eyes surfed over everything, absently dropping the triangle piece of fragile glass in my hurry to find something, anything, an idea of any sort that would help. Staggering forward I could hardly keep standing as I was overcome by a fit of laughter. If I broke the strongest one in terms of outer appearance, than let them try and fix it. Than I'll be able to get in there while their confused and helpless. Bringing them all down in one go! Hahaha! I'm a genius! It's like a complicated of dominos!

Tap one and the rest follow until there are none left standing upright.

Bringing up a computer screen I tapped at a few buttons here and there. My hands moved skillfully along the keyboard as I in took a sharp breath, breathing in the early smell of victory that was flowing heavenly in the air. The gods of religion supported me, I was doing the whole world a favor of helping another. "Soon..." I muttered pressing the enter button as the list of commands went through the database finding out every bit of available information on the characters I had created. Their stats, personality, likes, dislikes. Much more easier than me trying to find that out forcefully.

And forceful was never a way to break something. It wasn't a fun way to do things. I rather find their weak point. And obviously trash like Roger was not going to be a problem. But Cliff...Fayt...Maria...all of them. They were brought up in a way that they were immune to such disciplines. Such **bribes**. I curled my hand, tightening over a steel bar, gripping it with such force that I could feel my palms ache and scream in agony.

"Sir. Your mother requests your presence." I snapped my head to the door, since when did I allow people to interrupt my fun? I grinded my teeth together as I hesitated; I could ignore her if I wanted to. She knows me better than most. At least she didn't look at my creations like real people, it's amusing and yet disgusting to see others watch them fascinated as if they did exist.

Pathetic.

"Tell her I will not want to see her, or Blair." A nod from one of my many, many employees's affirmed my choice and left. Leaving in my secluded area where I worked. No one else was allowed inside, unless that had authorization to do so. I let go of the bar and leaned against my desk, looking over various character sketches. Unfortunately I would have to program more characters into the game. Thanks to the war in the Milky Way Galaxy and those silly Vendeeni that had a few too many glitches. It was inappropriate to let them go wild. Had I not my creations wouldn't have rebelled.

Rebellion...

Strolling from the desk I headed to the door, pushing it with little effort. Just enough to slip out, before I found myself at lost what to do. The researchers were buzzing around excitedly with the characters out of the game, giving them a reason to do something with their miserable lives. Yet, I still don't understand how they were able to do such a thing. I know of the time when those miserable pieces of data trash appeared on Styx at the time gate. The gate that connected both our worlds together. They were giving the warning and somehow managed to try and stop it years later by breaking more of my rules.

But in the end. Nothing can overthrow a god.

"Hm?" I tilted my head hearing a loud shout and several cracks. Amused I suppose I wanted to find something that interested me now that I was taking a small break from my work. Running a hand over the wall I paused at the doorway about to poke my head inside. But when another yell came I swiftly pulled back, avoiding a mangled employee's body thrown out of the room. My lips formed a smirk as I inspected the body, wandering over to slowly dieing individual.

"Now really. You don't allow data to become aggressive..." I murmured lightly, barely able to distinguish him. His face was beyond repair. Oozing with beautiful crimson fluid. Tainted with the loss of purity. I wonder which person could have done something so fantastic and feel no regret of such an action. Kicking the body aside and away from sight I turned my back to him. Entering the room with a intrigued expression

Reaching up I snagged the collar of another person ready for deaths bed and threw him aside, out of my way. He blocked my vision of the obvious temperamental being. By now I had a clearer glimpse of him, dressed in medieval attire with a long purple skirt, and a purple shirt revealing his slim middle. The metal arm that was raised in a dangerous fashion clearly gave the scientists enough reason to back off and get help. Hah; probably looking for me to get adjust this problem.

But his eyes...

They were beautiful. A delicious color of red that would never drip but, instead, would be bottled up forever and never loose it's independent shine. The black and yellow multi colored hair was so immaculate I would be afraid to touch it. The hair stuffed down two separate white tubes of cloth reached down his back, two separate pieces of yellow hair sticking out like a feather never having a chance to be plucked. For a moment I could only stare and marvel at such a perfect creation. Certainly this was the one I put more effort in than most in.

"You scum have no hope to stick **anything** in me! Fool's to even try, don't blame me if you meet a sudden death..." And the voice was so much like **him**. Programmed into a game character down to the very last detail. The tone. The eyes. The smirk and cruel look. The continuous defensive posture. Even the fine details of the hair.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat my researchers and scientists? Really, you have a zero out of ten for manners, yet a 10 for guts"

"B-b-boss!"

"Sir!"

I placed a hand on my hip, giving a bored look to the rest of the remaining survivors. Honestly to be so easily shot down by a mere piece of data, however perfect it was. What did I pay these pathetic beings? I certainly should keep an eye on their salary.

"Hmph. What a bunch of cowards. I have no weapons and yet you all cower before me like frightened maggots about to be eaten by a bird. Despicable and unfitting; even an average Aquarian scum would have been more challenge than sniveling lap dogs." Those crimson eyes finally landed on my figure as; what was his name? Arbel, Carbel....Albel? Yes, Albel Nox quickly identified me under his watchful gaze, putting me in a category unknown to me.

"So you're the creator; I was expecting someone a bit older and more of a challenge. Not a pretty boy with a baby face." My smile slipped right off my face as my left eye twitched. This data had enough guts to speak to my face and tell me things like he had freedom? Taking a step closer I instantly smiled as he spread his legs, bending his back a bit as he crouched down. The gleaming metal catching the light of the room and reflecting a tad. The claw twitched as he prepared for any possible situation.

"Sir that being is quite impressive. Even dodged all of the bullets it's inhuman..."

"No...." I uttered lightly, a pleased smile spreading as my face seemed to glow with pride. "It's a perfect creation. That was what I created him for, my greatest achievement." Ah, the look from Albel was too priceless. Confusion in those adorable eyes, the stance going from confident to a slack butchered state. Taking closer steps I didn't stop my slow walk until I was in front of the multi colored being. Age twenty-four, birthday was Christmas day, blood type O, a species of Elicoorian with a gift from the dragons, last remaining related person of his family line. Suffered a traumatic event at age fourteen after failing the accession to the flame.

I know him like I know myself.

I brushed away a few pieces of blond hair that blinded my vision for a fraction of a moment, already anticipating Albel's 75 of aggression attack to swing upwards. Take a chunk of flesh off my face, which would have me writhing on the floor...

It's amusing once you realize how easy it is to expect such things. Catching the wrist as I bent my head back to avoid the claw I grinned wildly. Bringing the being closer until I was nose to nose with him.

"...And creations should obey the creator, not needlessly rebel against one that is there god..."

"Unless the god is also a pathetic fool and tries to control what cannot be controlled."

"Your the fool. I've given you life and everything else, and in return you give me a hassle in having to clip your wings?"

"My wings have been clipped the day I was born. With such useless fools I've achieved a standard you cannot compare to."

"Your just like the maggots you look down on..."

"Than I look down on you and you are below maggots. Scum."

Feeling my temper rising I regrettably backhanded him. The blow was enough the numb his right cheek for the moment. Already I could see the area starting to bruise, and the inside of the mouth collect a tad bit of blood. "Don't ever talk back to me and put me on your level. We are not equal." I growled eyes hardening like cold ice changing to a diamond. Tossing my head I held onto the figure as the back up came and restrained the other. Sedating him for the sake of all ears being intact. Unlike Roger, Albel will not be so easy to break. But his pride and honor deludes him.

Without a final thought I found my feet taking me out of the room, clanking noisily against the floor as I escaped reality and found peace in my world. My thoughts, a place no one would ever be able to touch. Bowing my head as I kept walking, wherever my feet took me.

I glanced up a few minutes later. Blinking a bit in confusion as my eyes took in the massive built in arena. It was on the 211 floor . Down a secret staircase (what? You actually expect me to leave my creations outside of my floor? Less work if they did escape. With the elevators disabled, I don't expect that to happen) and further down to a place only selected people were allowed.

Taking a seat that overlooked the coliseum one could say, I tapped my cheek. It would be interesting if I could see their fighting potential and learn from it what my faults are. Tapping my fingers against the armrest I allowed my eyes to shut , seeing the exotic soothing darkness.

And briefly wondered just how exciting my life might be now. That I have a brand new batch of playthings to use as I see fit.

* * *

A/N: Uhhhhh... No nobody hurt me! I don't know Lucifer enough but like Albel he would talk in riddles and he likes to repeat himself XP I'm sorry if this isn't exactly how you pictured Lucifer but I X-x had trouble a bit deciding how to write some parts. VV; I hope I get better. And if you don't like his POV tell me, or give me suggestions if I missed something out of his kind of character. Thanks for reading!

2793 words. Mrrrgh sorry it was so short X-x

**Youko Mitsutama: **Don't worry it's the right window XDDD. Problem is you –shakes you- you have made me want to do an individual Lucifer/Albel pairing! Gah. I'm glad you're still hooked on it and well aware you're my muse XP. Making me write more and more and MORE D Get writing on your own soon or else....-book of discipline-

**GothicKitti: **If you want Fayt/Albel I could squeeze in a bit and make Lucifer jealous –snicker- spread the pairing around. Lucifer/Albel is a great pairing! One of the best ;-; mwhahahaa

**PrettyArbitrary: **I really just noticed what that sounded like XD omg so naughty –whaps- XD Yes it's meant to scare all you little kiddies (and snot so kiddies) away because Lucifer IS a scary man. With as much mental stability as Albedo. Again...I can't stop THINKING about that creepy darn –mutter mutter- Anyway's I appreciate your review

Thanks for reading. I appreciate everyone's review (makes me happy SOMEONE read it XD)


	5. Sphere Prison: Chapter Four

A/N: Fourth chapter. I was going to do Albel's POV but why waste my chance XP So instead I decided on... -gestures- go below and check. As for Maria fans. I know...she'll be OOC...or so terribly cold she'll sound OOC I honestly don't like her. If possible more than Sophia. ; And I hate Mirage and Adray....Adray NEEDS a shirt. Desperately XX... -shudder-

I think the best theme I've ever heard for a boss battle has to be Bitter Dance. That is so awesome! Bitter Dance –hearts- gives me inspiration. If only the whole song played –heaves at song-....it clichés man! –thwacks it- ee;

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3 and if you'd been reading for a long time you should know that I don't own anything of it XP

Sphere Prison

Chapter Four

Cliff 

I found myself in my room, the type of luxury was something I could have gotten used to if the circumstances were different. Well no use crying over spilt milk, or freedom. No real difference. Instead of cursing those people or the so-called "creator" I found that I was watching TV, one man can never get enough. In fact, their news was so interesting. I mean, terrorists? You don't see that in our galaxy. We have pirates and hitch hikers and the usual uneasy alliance and wars. But they...are so much more civilized.

Made me feel pretty good about myself.

I mean. If we were the same as them I think I woulda thrown myself out the window by now. Speaking of a window. This room has no windows! How am I suppose to see the sky? Is it so black that I can't even do that? Polluting bums... Flicking through the channels I heaved a sigh. Aside from news the rest were ads and things I wouldn't give much of a damn of. I actually kind of missing Mirage about now. Working with her for so long I'm not usually away or apart for so long...

And Maria is in another section but at least were in the same building...

I think. Heh, it's a hunch...

Tossing the remote onto the bed beside me I flopped down on my own and yawned. All this hectic ness of real and created worlds make my head hurt. What's so different about being in the real world or our world? They feel the same. Smell the same, I dunno if I could go back and live a normal life now. Just knowing everyone is data. It's like one of those fantasy books. Some guy finds out something about everyone else and cant tell anybody, because no one would believe him. So he continues living in a semi normal fashion but the fact that there different, or not what they seem...

Makes living more complex.

I thought if I brought the kid to where we were to go, all was going to be smooth sailing and I'd be on my way doing another mission. But instead I got stuck with him and on an insane adventure that I couldn't even comprehend. Call me slow, call me more brawn than brain. Its so...bizarre. And yet I can't complain, having seen so many places, experienced so many battles and meeting so less than happier people. Man, complaining would be the last thing I'd want to do!

Well...woulda been nice if I got a girl here or there and after that scaree Nel...I don't think I'd be asking any Elicoorian anytime soon. Mirage is out of the question. I see as just a friend. As for the guys. Well, I'd go for male or female a simple gender issue is nothing to me. Some guys are cute some are fat and ugly. Like Adray. The fat (nah, he's not...) and ugly compared to cute Albel or Fayt.

Raising my head as the large door was unlocked I blinked and sat upright. Expecting something to come in and haul me off like they do in movies. Man I need a grip on reality. Ah...which is reality though? "Oh, uh, hey can I get a CD play----er..." I blinked as two of the researchers stepped in holding a drugged Albel. The guy didn't look very healthy and being on an underdeveloped planet his immune system probably didn't' have any exposure to drugs.

Oh boy...

"Can I get a CD player? Please?" I couldn't survive without music. No matter what I had to have music and now that we've actually been put down and grounded from flight; it seemed like a situation where you wait for Fate to play out it's hand. Sliding off the bed I walked over to the two people, pausing as weapons were directed at me. Honestly they act as if were barbarians without a brain... So hostile. Man I'd like to have a shot at this Lucifer guy...

I glared at the retreating beings as they just dumped Albel to the floor. Hurrying forward I punched the door, denting it with a small scratch. "Yeah you better run and hold weapons!" They might not survive if I did get out of here! Adverting my gaze I kneeled down by my comrades side lowering a hand to his shoulder, but paused. Last time I tried to touch the not so touchy Airglyph general he shoved me in a puddle of mud for getting to close.

Well. Help always did come at a price. Ah, what am I saying?

"Easy there buddy. Don't open your eyes..." I prayed silently as I turned him over biting back a remark about his slim form. Man if he didn't wear armor and have such a masculine body I might have mistaken him for some female pole dancer. Excluding the fact he's on an underdeveloped planet. Heh; I might not see the light of day if I said that to his face. That is, if he got the meaning across.

Without much of a firm hold I moved my other arm under his legs and lifted him up. For me being a Klausian I wasn't really amazed that I could lift him, but he felt like a feather and didn't even weigh **enough** to really notice. Bracing myself as his body twitched faintly I sucked in a breath. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead as I stood waiting for the punch, the claw, the words, all of the bottled up hate this guy carried around...

Crimson eyes snapped open, unfocused at first, as the light seemed to make him squint. Waiting I counted down the seconds as he lifted his head gazing at me with little more than a one-time glance. Making a grim face as he shifted in my arms; his face pressed against my chest, a soft smile coming to the generals face.

Wait.......smile?

Smile...?

**Smile**?

Oh dear. I must have been shot sometime ago and am now in a place where everything is not **real**. Seeing Albel smile was a bit much for me, and worse he didn't mind being held and snuggled against me and...

Gaaah....

This is not **my** job! Fayt's the snuggling guy of ultimate kindness!

"Erm..." wait his sudden affectionate attitude can be blamed on the drugs used on him. Sedatives, so he's just being bit slow and not comprehending his actions. Feeling a bit more satisfied that the world did not flip over and die I moved to the bed next to mine and gently lowered Albel's form onto it. Tearing the covers from the other side of the bed I flapped them out a few times before covering the Elicoorian.

One comrade has to look after another. And being on of the oldest of the group (aside from Adray) I had responsibility to look after everyone. Especially Fayt, that kid is more trouble than he's worth. Always making ridiculous decisions, and yet, at the same time everything always turns out right.

So will this too?

Adverting my gaze I sighed, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I wouldn't admit it but I missed that stupid squirrel. Hell, I miss everyone. "Come on Albel wake up you stupid klutz," I grinned impishly. One night I had caught him wandering around the ship at night while everyone else was dozing off. That guy couldn't get his bearings straight nor his balance and headed up looking like he was on a boat with the way he was walking. Either that or drunk. Ah; good ole' memories.

I coughed as breath suddenly didn't seem so easy to accumulate. Coughing my eyes widened as I stared down at the metal claw that was wrapped around my throat, the claw tips digging and twitching as they dug into my skin. I could tell Albel wanted to make an incision the size of my head but he knew that wasn't going to happen either. Feeling the liquid drip down my neck I could only stare, frozen as if stuck in that time period. My hands left my pockets as they frantically waved back and forth as I gulped for air, looking more fish like as time passed.

Albel gritted his teeth as the pupils grew smaller the glare worsened to a full blast hating look. One of the very few looks that Albel showed and was usually reserved for anything that made him mad/ticked/ pissed/ related to the "creator". "..." His mouth moved but he didn't speak. Maybe I wasn't getting the point across fast enough. My vision went hazy as my feet moved to their own accord until the multi colored man released his grip, gripping the covers with such force that it was ripping in an instant. "Hmph. You're lucky to be alive. Had you been just another maggot I might have made a bigger mess. Or better yet. Killed you"

I winced at his bitterness, geez can't he just accept the fact he needed help? It was like this every time. And this guy seemed to hate me with a passion. Especially if it was personal. Makes me wonder about him sometimes. "The way you say it..." I started, grabbing the nearest material to press against the wounds, "you make it sound like I'm going to die soon." I was aware that the bordering of the bed started to crack. I don't think he was joking. I think it was a **threat**.

Well. Two can play at that game!

"I will. Your just another one of those useless fools. Only with a bit of fire that attracted the moth."

"Don't bring your stupid speech ways up. Just stick to your five word vocabulary"

I was shot a glare that could have made Satan running.

"What? Don't gimmie that look. You have five words and that's all that comes out of your ego inflated mouth," Playing with fire was never my strong point, nor was negotiating anything. "Useless, fool, maggot, weaklings, and Hmph. Which really can't be classified as a word." I gave off the smuggest look I could at the moment. My hand caked with dried blood as the Elicoorian sat there gapping at me. What? He thought he was gonna win all the arguments that he started?

News flash rings a bell sometimes don't it?

"Hmph. Your words are---"

"See right there. One of the five!"

"---useless you..."

"Two out of five!"

"**Son of a bitch**!"

I recoiled as much as any guy would as I felt my body changing it's route and taking a direction for the floor as Albel leaped at me like some sort of cat. A **rabid** cat that had a very short temper. Wincing as I felt the floor dig into both shoulder blades I grinned goofily. Where the hell had this guy picked up swear words? I don't recall Elicoor having any words like that in the dictionary. Feeling a bit put on the spot I couldn't help but continue to poke fun at him. I may be stupid but I'm not defenseless either.

"Aww come on. You know you like it. You can be my bitch..." I suggested seeing his face go from a scowl to a...dare I say it? Dare I LOOK? "Awww the cute ittle wickle Albel is blushing" I pointed out as he snarled and whacked me upside the head. Feeling the weight on top of me disappear I watched with a sense of superiority as my ego boosted beyond the generals. It's not like I started it! So I'm no the one to blame!

Than why do I feel guilty?

"Hey come on, I didn't mean it. It was a joke..." reasoning and trusting wasn't apparently, Albel's specialty as he stood by the wall, leaning against it as he panted. "Oi, your not fully recovered from the sedatives yet so take it easy will ya?" he turned his head, reminding me of snobbish nobles. Well I can deal with a lot of things but being ignored when one worries about another's health is something I cannot ignore. Especially if it's me!

"Want me to carry you back to **bed**?" I teased.

"Come within five feet and I'm going to stab you."

"You have no sword."

"I don't need one to end your miserable life."

"Oi, oi come on lay off a little."

"I'm **FINE**!"

Looking thoughtfully at the other I decided to put my life on the line and invade his personal 5 feet space. If I survived I can give stories on how I walked along the floor. The only thing stopping me was dust and the occasional cracks **in** the floor. And how I stepped over them like a proud hero. Why, it'd go down in history! Note, the sarcasm!

"I'm not dead yet." I stated as I looked down at the mass of black and yellow hair. The crimson eyes were closed tightly as he appeared to be fighting against sleep. Exhaustion and sedatives didn't bold well. Damn. I should just buy some tranquilizers and whenever Albel gets riled up just stick it to him, haaa haaa....

"You...aren't worth my time...fool."

"As I've heard plenty times before. Come on. Get back to bed. You never know what will happen next. Catch up on the Z's" I winced as I scratched my neck. Agh now it was itching like CRAZY! And flaking and ...ugh...

Wrapping an arm around the slimmer being I guided him to the bed. Peering closely at his face I frowned "what's with the bruise? I don't recall you getting that before we came." He shoved me away, unsuccessfully but he still tried. Crazy bastard. Man, how'd his parents raise this mischievous brat? He made the squirrel look like genuine GOLD sometimes!

"It nothing."

"Like hell it ain't, just tell me. I get sick of some of your lies. Especially the 'it's nothing ones'" I stated.

He opened his eyes, looking at me with a bold expression. "it was just another weak fool that tempted death."

Without another word he laid down on the bed. Out cold seconds later.

It was strange though. It felt like I knew who it was even though the weak fool could have been anyone. Oddly I knew; the only bravest soul that would do that and not have drawbacks (let alone still live in one piece) would be...

The Creator.

Our enemy. And an enemy of himself.

* * *

A/N: This chapter. Well, I was going to do more. I really was. But thinking about it I don't really know Cliff that well. Yes, yes, I know he's with you the whole game. But he's so immature sometimes I wanted to do a test drive. So tell me if you think that would be just like Cliff. And hopefully Albel is IC. And thanks for reading.

Review, thank you reviewers! Just i did this weeks ago and wanted it up. But yeah XP never had time. Ill put in the reviews i missed in the enxt chapter. Arigatou!


	6. Sphere Prison: Chapter Five

A/N: My inspiration to this chapter was…the great and mighty image song of Xenosaga 2 and the song "Strain" which is Jin's mighty song. Its so cool….-hugs soundtrack- totally worth the money. I bet you're all wondering WHERE IVE BEEN –catches your attention- -cough- Well…grade 11 sucks. And I had…for three weeks three projects. And I didn't do them until the last minute…

Not only that but my Gaignun (I dubbed her that she's cosplaying him) moved to my area so I've been rpying with her a lot more. Which also gave birth to this insane yet adorable fic. Kinda reminds me of Arc the Lad and its two different sides of how Deimos (sp?) and humans see each other. Yes a xenosaga fic. Jin needs some dedicated to him : (

But that's not the point here. The point is, that I actually DID finish this chapter. And the next one –crosses fingers- will be right around the corner. Its just…hard to keep in it when your mind is thinking Gnosis ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3 or anything related to another game because we all know a sixteen year old couldn't do that!

Sphere Prison

Chapter Five

Albel 

That Klausian should know when to keep his distance! He's lucky to still be standing after all that. Had it been one of my own men, he'd be coated in blood and thrown out into the snowy paths and left there to freeze to death. Or be eaten by one of the various monsters. Of course, disarming came at a price. I feigned sleep. I couldn't remember what time it was or if it'd been one day of hell or not. Thing's like that didn't seem to matter much.

Turning my head I cracked open an eye, staring at the figure that had insisted on me being bed ridden. He himself was fast asleep, but I knew better. He wasn't a heavy sleeper. If he had been, I would be pacing. Damn him! Who does he think he is? I'm not like those weak foolish beings that let themselves get cut down like pitchforks to hay. I'm not like anybody else! I sacrificed everything to attain my position! On my world or not I deserve the respect just as much as the next person.

Laying down though, with a comforting pillow fluffed to the maximal capacity, between my head and the mattress made thinking a whole lot easier. "Hmph…" I faced the opposite direction, my cheek brushing against the apparent bruise. Ignoring the trifling pain that stabbed through my being, I focused on the far wall. Replaying the conversation between Lucifer and me. He was a formidable person. He lacked the physical looks and qualities, but he was a genius.

And knew far more about ways and other means of crushing his opponents. Using strategy rather than pure raw force.

Going one on one with a man like that. I would have been easily put down. Hell, Cliff may have the brawn but he didn't have the brain. And Fayt. He's far too emotional. But, he has my respect. Because he is what I would have been had I not been so foolish. Had I not been so pitiful and weak to fail the accession of flame! That one day had things gone smooth…

"You still up Albel? You're not mad at me are you?" I opened my eyes slowly, one hand automatically brushing away my bangs. Making the ceiling a bit easier to visualize and **look** at. "Of course I am fool. I don't forgive so easily. Keep your hopes up maggot." A sigh echoed through the room. Than silence. These people. All from one place or another looked out for one another. Even though, in the beginning known knew each other. How could they trust so quickly and face everything hand in hand. Breaking down deaths doors with a smile?

I break down deaths doors, but they keep blocking my path. Every time. I've tried suicide a few times. After the ceremony that I failed. Hoping to burn in that burst of fiery breath. But it wasn't me. My father paid the price. Ever since then I changed my attitude, the way I dressed, begged to the dragons to train me like no other. And singe my arm so much that it was too gruesome to behold with the naked eye. Then replaced most of it with a metal claw, telling everyone it was an accident.

No one questioned my authority and I rose like a eagle. Picking off the food one by one, hailing to the top of the greatest ranks on my home planet. Back than I thought myself as a god. Someone that could not be beaten. When a kid just five years younger than me, with little experience with a sword. Hardly fit for battle. Bested me like I was nothing. Like I was nothing better than monsters!

Raising my head as the door unlocked I released a suffering sigh. All this nonsense of world and gods and what not made my head hurt. If I'm data than gods are grass. Both are insignificant in the role of time. Yet it's there forever. Sitting upright I draped my arm over my knee, glaring coldly at the being that entered. That jerk… Lucifer was it? The pretend god of our universe? Hmph.

"Greetings" Cliff waved from his bedside. With the dresser in the middle I couldn't exactly see his face but the body language told me he too was thinking hard. Together, if we had our weapons. We might have brought him down. I had been looking forward to it ever since planet Styx. But now I tried to look at this whole change of events in a different perspective. Nothing has come of it though. More waste of time than anything else.

"Ah; at least one out the bunch is friendly. Unlike the hassle you gave me, dear Albel Nox." My spine straightened as a shiver ran down my back. Passing through the coldest depths of my veins and blood vessels. The way he said things was entrancing. It made me want to believe what this pathetic being was saying. The only person that ever had that authority to make me feel like a child is not of this world anymore!

I scoffed, turning my head.

He can think, talk, and move all he wants. If he thinks that I would ever lay down at his feet he has a few things to reconsider…

"Yeah, yeah, we know Albel always has a stick up his ass. It's nothing new…" My eye twitched.

"Just whose side are you on anyway you moron!?"

"Uh…..my own?"

A ripping sound filled the air as I scraped the pillow beside me with my claw. The metal digging into the soft fabric to spurt out a fury of feathers. Take it as a sign, or as a vision of what is too come and you'd see Cliff's head soon to be ripped off and fed to Crosell. "You just going to listen to this pathetic mortal!?" I tore the pillow apart, sending every single bit of white everywhere in the air. Like snow back in Airglyph it drifted slowly to the ground. "How can you be so stupid?"

Taking a brief second to look at Lucifer I was enraged possibly more so with the look I was getting from the oh-so-high-and-mighty. He was smiling! The girly man was smiling, **smiling** like he was enjoying it all! And that ape…was doing **nothing** to defend himself! Nothing to fight back…what had become of this sad excuse for a **team**?

Cliff sighed and placed his feet on the ground, ever so slowly getting out of the comfortable position to yank me down by my arm. I hadn't realized I was standing and cursing at everything… "Look, chill out okay? Just enjoy it now before you regret any further actions. Because it'll be reflected on **everybody**" I gritted my teeth as he continued, for once not looking so happy or relaxed moments ago. "If you act up. Sophia or Fayt could get hurt. Would you be proud of that?"

I shoved him away, rubbing my arm like it had some sort of traitorous disease. Frankly I couldn't care any less about them. They just happened to be strong enough to save a universe, which I am part of. I have no obligation to be 'concerned' or 'caring' to these individuals. They were just a bunch of misshapen worms…

……

"Oh please. Voice your concerns, and I'll make sure they are 'accommodated' to your liking." Lucifer drawled out 'liking' with a superior tone, immediately getting Cliff's attention as well as my own. "Furthermore, should you have any complaint about how you are treated…please. Complain all you want." Opening my mouth to retort a long string of unheard curse words, it was covered in an instant.

"No, we don't. It's really nice. Were happy." Cliff chuckled nervously keeping my mouth shut with his hand "right?" he gave me a pointed look, which I flatly ignored. Why was he spouting lies? It's just how the creator was trying to manipulate us to be his personal pawns to be used in any way he wants!

Bringing up my arm, I made a tight fist and slammed it into Cliff's gut. The Klausian doubled over clutching his gut. Panting like a kitten refused the pleasure of milk. Now free of everything that could stop my own opinions I gladly voiced them. Maybe if I had thought of other things like Cliff had said I would have been left off the hook. But, I had honor and a long grudge held against this man. He was the cause for everything that **ever** happened.

"I have a complaint about…just about anything in this sad excuse for a building." I narrowed my eyes, standing to my full height, ignoring the words spoken in-between light gasps by Cliff. "Your face is hideous to behold. It makes me cringe whenever I see it. The rooms are all too…pretty and girly. It's no wonder you look like one." It wasn't hard to pin point when the 'Creator' was going to blow. The look on his face as the smile dropped and the brow lowered said all I needed to know.

If I were smart I would have stopped. But, this might be my only chance to trash talk Lucifer right back.

"The people here are all maggots, weak in appearance until a weapon, like the 'guns' are bestowed to them. Giving them an even sadder image." I threw my head to the side, the yellow bangs flailing up, before comfortably sliding back into their original place. "No wonder you wanted to create another world. A different place where you could escape your own **pathetic **reality." After all, who would want another world if one was happy with what had been originally given to them in the first place?

"Is that the only complaints you have? You have to come up with better excuses to get me riled up. But considering how low you are compared to me; it's no wonder…" He stepped forward, closing the space between us in a painfully obvious manner. Taking his sweet time. "You're a lowly organism. A piece of data, just made to amuse me and **my** so called pathetic reality," he reached up, his hand grazing the side of my face. But not touching.

"So that makes you more pathetic…"

"….That's stupid logic."

"It's logic for you." Lucifer sighed in an almost blissful manner as his sleek fingers ran through my hair. It took me a moment too late as my brain registered the fact that he was, not even inches apart. HE was INVADING my personal space. And touching me! One of the many things I never allowed anyone to do if I could help it…

"Our logic is one and the ….oomph!" I smirked as I drew my clawed-fist back from the minute ago connection with his face. The once what could be perceived as beautiful was now bruising considerably. The blonde hair flopped forward as he groaned, mirroring Cliff's reaction, clutching his face like it would have fallen off if he didn't.

"One and the same?" I boasted, craning my neck to survey the worm before me. Really, why did I let him get the better of me last time? What a disgusting thought… "I hardly think so 'creator' if anything. Logic is neither needed nor wanted where I'm from. Created or not, it doesn't matter." His position gave me a great temptation to kick him down. Just to prove how low and weak he was, and it would have worked had he not grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

What's with people and yanking and pulling me? I'm not a bloody stuffed animal…

I winced as my head smashed against the floors surface, a sickening crack heard as my shoulder popped out of its socket. That wasn't a good sign, and apparently neither was this worm on top of me… "Than, pleasure is needed?" he whispered, an inch away from my ear. Growling I realized I couldn't do anything, he had faked innocence! Faked his weakling status and used that to his advantage so I would over see it. Than get me when I was most confident and pin me…

Well, two can play at that game.

"Hmph. Anything of pleasure that you perceive would never satisfy me," I uttered equally as huskily, crimson eyes lighting with a different kind of light. If he thinks this will win me over in his demented little peanut sized mind…

He has another thing to reconsider…

Because nothing can tamed the wicked…

My eyes widened a fraction as his hand brushed past my skirt, (go with it, I don't know what it is.) soft fingers rubbing against my thigh delicately like some sort of precious object that no one saw the value off. Wait…what am I thinking? I'm Albel the wicked…the WICKED! Eyes narrowing I used the metal part of my body to my advantage, easing the weight off one side of my body.

Then rolled over to the side he, the so-called creator, was favoring and reversed the pin. Smirking defiantly as my hand dug into the folds of his clothes, pinching the skin underneath as hard as my muscles would allow. "Who's wanting pleasure now?" I asked him, my cool gaze unwavering as rolled one of my shoulders. The one that had popped earlier, haring a sickening crack that only made me smile more.

Ah, that face he was giving me didn't seem much like terror, or fear, it was…hmmm…

"What are you so happy about you pansy? Finally found your place?" I leaned my head down, so low until I was nose to nose with him, able to feel his breath against my face. Tickling my skin as I stared into his eyes. They weren't much of fear, nor were it the power hungry soul I had thought at first. It seemed more…of…hurt and regret? Bah, His eyes are playing tricks on me…

"No. You were just how I programmed you to be. Now please get off. I do have some business before I play with you." Blood ran cold in my veins as my body reacted without my consent, moving off before I sat my butt on the floor, watching him stand up. What had my body just done? I could have ripped his throat out right then and there! Than…why…? Why?

"Don't worry…your time will come….Albel…" Lucifer brushed back several blonde locks of hair as he stared at me with such a stare it might have been able to read my soul. My mind, my anger, hates…everything that I've been able to hold back. But….every time he fixes me with that gaze I find it hard to react with that anger, to spill his blood, to **kill** him in such a manner that it has no effect on me whatsoever.

Yet…

Why do I feel like if I did…I would feel the regret and unhappiness…?

"Ouch…you hit hard man. I really should hit you back but…I'm not that kind of guy." Whatever Cliff said went in one ear, and out the other so fast my brain couldn't comprehend the gibberish he spoke. Instead I just sat there, shamefully running a finger along the same spot he had touched. He…that worm. The one that made a world because of a reality he could not face. Yet…he…

"Come on, get up. The guys are taking us to the lunchroom. Man I'm starving!" I stopped the tracing of the thigh and shook my head, standing up with as much grace as I could. Tch. He's trying to bend me to his will and I'm letting him! Yet…why do I feel like I know him in a way? Like I knew Fayt…how he reminded me when I was young and innocent when the world was shielded with innocence. Seemingly to shove all the horrible mistakes of mankind in the shadows.

Than… **it** happened.

The world did a roll and I saw it for what it really was. How everything was just made for war, pawns to kill each other to amuse the gods, back before I knew of the creator. Before I knew the real truth. Back…when my father died in place of me. And Fayt too. Has seen that as well, and continues to strive to save it. Not just a world, but also a whole galaxy…universe of people that may not deserve to be saved. A self-sacrifice for millions of others…

What makes a man...child or otherwise make such a decision like that? And sacrifices himself and people that tag along with him, yet obey his every decision…?

"Come ON! You're so slow. Its hard to see you standing like a statue, yet when the mention of 'battle' or 'war' comes up your as swift as a snake!"

I let out a long hiss as an arm wrapped around my neck in a firm hold and dragged me to the door where a guard stood. Raising a gun at us with a cautious look. "Teme! Let go! I'll slice you to pieces you fool!" I had half the mind to bite something…anything of Cliff's that would send him howling down the corridor. Than if so happens luck would be in my favor he would get shot somewhere too and then my goal of revenge back in Airglyph would be fulfilled.

That stupid snowball…

"Yeah, yeah, I'll kill you, blah blah blah. You know. It does get old Albel. Hey, thanks for opening the door" Cliff remarked cockily to the guard who merely grunted in response as he stared back at us. Another two guards beside him guided us toward where our food was. Of course, it was quite a long ways. And being in a headlock with Cliff a majority of the way made it highly uncomfortable.

I would have complained, fought back, maybe even gotten him in the side. But I couldn't muster up the…rage to do it. All the hate had been flattened by the meeting with that pansy creator. Like he just struck a mirror in front of me, shattering everything. Leaving me vulnerable, with years and years of bad luck…

Bah, wives tale. Never know what those women will come up with next.

"Cheer up Alby…errr…don't give me that look…"

"Let go you stupid worm! I'll kill you! Teme…!"

It might have hurt with the guns slamming into my back but I didn't care if it gave me one chance…

To tear that blasted blonde's head off!

* * *

A/N: To be continued… Seriously I worked on this one day…than I dunno I just…died : ( not in the literal sense. But the passion for it, disappeared. Than XENOSAGA came and now I'm hooked on that. But just for the measure –opens word- I'm working on the next one ASAP so I don't have to re-read the strategy guide again ;

Next chapter: Maria 3 (hate, hate, hate, hate ; )

**Nami The Time Traveler: **Glad to see you liked it Hope you do read more once I **write** more. Problem is, writers block (I swear I had it planned out!) and then not writing for a while. Trying to get back into the flow : (

**ShadowSilence: **Read it all in a sitting? I did that with a fic like a hundred chapters long. It kept me busy for two days bad memories xD. Yes hate all the girls, well I don't hate them. They're just….you'd expect something more like Nel. Not a stereo type or cold person. Nel actually kinda changed xD. Cleanse your mind –wallows in Lucifer/Albel- 3

**Shartae: **Yes, yes it does. And I'm going to replay that game and scene once I get the courage too. Wonderful game. And I'm glad you like the character interaction (I thought it was in character, but then again, you never know right?)

**Wonderful Failure: (oO; ) **Your name I'm sorry XD it was just like. A laughing fit to me cause "wonderful failure" could correspond to my laziness in writing an updating which I'm "wonderful" at. Well I'll try fitting some character interaction and hints for you at least. ; Albel is very submissive (yet people seem to think he's some kind of like seme…HELL NO XD) Uke, uke, uke, uke –jabs Albel- It was SO there xD

**Luna: **I'll see what I can do to please you ;D

**Kawaii Mimi-chan: **Your praise touches my heart. Really it does. Actually when I read your review I was like "OH my story XD" and did a huge brainstorm in it. Well, technically it was a very good told story itself (the game I mean.) but I'd say in terms of my fav game. Would truly be Xenosaga (star ocean 3 comes close. Both tell a wonderful view on humanity and have so many twists you can t help but stick your ass on a seat for hours on end)

**Kanika: **That's what I thought. I was actually kinda unhappy a bit with the answer (torture the characters! XD) And well. Azazer is very cool (his VA is Wilhelm from Xenosaga –hearts-) And well…yeah I didn't know how people would reply to such a story. That's not completely **impossible**. You never know. It could have happened…although we know it wont (cause then the story wouldn't make sense. But doesn't mean it could have happened and then escape and save the world –hmm's-) I dunno I'm rambling XD ignore me.


	7. Sphere Prison: Chapter Six

A/N: Long time no post ne? Avoided it for too long. Here iz ze next chapter…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Star Ocean 3 because it was too awesome for words.

Room 1: Sophia/Roger, Room 2: Cliff/Albel, Room 3: Fayt/Maria

**Note:** It's been forever since I've played Star Ocean 3 and my mind is lagging and staying in FF8 lala land lately. So if there are huge GLARING mistakes on past references or stuff that is wrong. Tell me and I shall fix it: 3 thanks for reading!

* * *

Sphere Prison 

Chapter Six

Maria

"Hands off!" I politely slapped away the escorting guards hand with a quick reflex of my hand. They murmured amongst each other as they shoved me forward, reminding me that I'm to obey their rules. Their laws. As if. The only reason that I obeyed them at the moment was because the others were at stake. Although I hardly knew any of them for very long. It was long **enough** to consider them worth my friendship.

Friendship…

I guess that itself was a joke. I never considered many people my friends. Not after my parents death. Never forgiven Fayt's father for using me as some sort of twisted experiment! Understandably it was for the good of mankind…perhaps I'm selfish, perhaps I'm missing the understanding… but I wanted a normal life like everyone else. And I did have it, at the earliest time that is nothing but an imaginary thought to me now.

"Move it lady!" I gritted by teeth when something slammed into my side and held my face up high. I wouldn't give these poor excuses for humans a chance to get any kind of satisfaction in me being a prisoner. Further behind me I picked up a yelp and a scuffle of feet, and turning around I nearly offered a smile.

A rare one. Only to one person.

Fayt Leingod.

"Don't touch her that way you slobs!" I chuckled faintly when the guards all backed away in warning, raising guns. Truthfully I should have been concerned with Fayt's well being. But, I could only think of how protective and honest Fayt always continues to be. Acting like a hero and ensuring everything is well and that no one suffers. After all, he wouldn't have put **our** lives on the line if it didn't mean saving millions of others.

Right…?

"Are you alright Maria?" He asked concernedly. Reaching for one of the bruises I've acquired through the first day stay. I brushed him off with a gentle hand; assuring him gently that yes I was fine. He didn't inquire further. He knew it was better to leave it at that. Something, I'd admit, admired about Fayt.

Perhaps now that we are stuck with each other I've come to appreciate things I ignored in the past? "Fayt you shouldn't do that." He stared at me confused. To get him to realize my statement I nudged my head to the side, gesturing behind me the guards. Armed and dangerous, hell, they couldn't even hold a gun properly! Butterfingers…

I snorted, taking a small delight in that.

He nodded in understanding and once again we were pushed and shoved toward the---well I didn't catch where we were being led. I believe it was the lunchroom, or something. "I'm guessing the creator…" I rolled my eyes, earning a snarl from the guard closest, "wants us alive and healthy." Again, another gun nudged at my back. Catching Fayt's fierce gaze I went silent.

Also. It seemed. Fayt and I shared a knack of understanding that I found missing with the other teammates.

Led down the odd hallways, too bizarre with the electronic flooring, the white and blue—its to bizarre to explain in words. To avoid looking I allowed my gaze to fall to the floor, staring at its simplicity and simple design. To think I arrived at Elicoor to pick up Fayt and Cliff and only to be bombarded with …everything. Everything that I couldn't explain in mere words alone.

"Get in." Flat and emotionless the men pointed to the door, surrounding us on all sides in case of a last ditch effort to escape. Really, did they think our IQ was **that** low? If we were created by the so-called 'creator' wouldn't it mean we were specially designed? No use thinking about it…all this information makes my head ache. How can one world, let along a single man in such a world, control another and the billions of people in it?

Mind boggling…absurd. Ridiculous.

I felt a tugging on my arm and realized the blue haired teenager was pulling me to the door. Feet moving along I brushed back my blue hair, giving a rude gesture the men behind me (if they got the point of my gesture that is) and obediently followed. The door closed behind and the bombardment of chatter immediately turned to a dull silence. I lifted my head in wonder.

Everyone….

The sight that greeted me was one you'd normally see in one of the Inns back when we had a reason to continue on our journey. **What** journey, quest, that was, I haven't figured out. Because it had no reason, none currently. A smile began to broaden. There was Cliff, hunched over with a pair of chopsticks in his hands face to face with Albel seemingly fighting over the last prawn (it **looked** like a prawn) and looking quite serious about it.

Sophia sat across from them, utensils left in the dish, her face screwing up in a restrained laugh. To the side of her Roger was perched forward, suspended in motion about to grab the prawn when we entered.

Fayt and I stared.

They stared back.

"Fayt!" four voices combined as one chorused in a unionizing fashion. Calling the appointed leaders name. I couldn't blame them. The chairs shuffled and screeched along the floor as everyone got up at once to greet us. "You're okay! We thought…" Sophia blushed suddenly; I could see the twitching of her fingers wanting to hug Fayt for comfort. Understandably being Fayt's childhood friend…

Cliff sat back down in his seat, finding it a waste to continue in a senseless standing position. "You guys are late man. Thought you didn't make it." He picked up a lone toothpick and stuck it in his mouth, grinning.

"We only been separated as a group for less than twenty four hours. How can you miss us that much?" I questioned, feeling my authorities streak start to slip back into my previous mood. Really, taken all of this so calmly. They have guts. There was a snort and Albel smashed the table surprising everyone that hadn't been paying attention to **start paying attention**. The prawn, which I had guessed he'd been aiming for, flew up into the air and fell into his outstretched hand.

Roger and Cliff groaned.

"Miss you? Hah. Hardly. Maybe these worms were a bit worried and wouldn't **shut up**." He threw a glare in the younger children's direction. Pausing only for a second to bite into his reward.

Roger glared right back. "I was NOT! As if!"

"Ho-oh, the little squirrel lies…"

"I'm not a squirrel dammit!"

"Hey, hey you two chill out. Albel stop provoking the squirrel."

My shoulders slumped in relief. All was as it should be. Feeling like a burden had been lifted, a small creasing worries at the back of my mind I stepped forward, joining the table. Stopping only when an empty plate flew past my face. It was usual. Continuing to my seat I sat down, gaze flicking to Fayt for a moment.

And felt my heart sink into a depression.

I don't know why but seeing Sophia hug Fayt and getting a warm smile and comforting hug back sparked something within me. I haven't had much need to be _jealous _of something, let along anything. Perhaps the creator never programmed me to feel such an emotion? No, we weren't pawns…couldn't be…

Could we?

I felt a pair of eyes on me and forced my head down. My blue hair fell to the side, covering the parts that exposed me to the side and stared down at the empty plate before me. It seems that not only was I expected but also he knew where I would sit. "Maria." I looked up with a solemn look. Why…do I feel unhappiness right now? Is it because Sophia is now close to Fayt? Is it because she is finally reunited with him that my only hope to…to…

"What?" I turned to look at Albel. For the first time since I joined this group I was able to take him seriously and, perhaps, even talk to him without some sort of shield hiding my true personality. I couldn't get close to anyone, I couldn't. Not before. But now… in a weird twisted sense we were all vulnerable weren't we? Thrown into an unprepared situation and forced to abide by rules we didn't accept, by a choice we didn't make, but one did.

I felt a grin come to my face. Possibly creeping out my comrade beside me. Ironic. We were all vulnerable but none of us, not even if we were on our deathbed, would admit to it. "Hmph. Jealous of that girl?" Brought back to that ill reminder I turned my nose up in the air, partially snorting.

"What gave you that idea? Its stupid."

The crimson eyes watched my movements. Before a grin came to his face like mine had. "Because your body language says so scum." If I had the energy and right motivation I might have slapped Albel with the disrespect he gave me, but nothing fueled behind his words except for the truth. An honest truth.

I flicked my hair back. "So what?"

"So? You're just denying. Pathetic."

"Aren't you doing the same?"

"Does it look like it fool?"

No, it didn't. Albel didn't have anything to deny, he'd told us through events about his home, about how much he hated weaklings. At how much he despises _and _hated us. It was no secret amongst us. I felt my elbow prop up onto the table, a palm balancing the weight and keeping my head supported up from the cheek. My blue eyes met his red ones.

Opposing colors. Blue to red. Fire and ice melting into water.

"No." I admitted grudgingly. "I—" a hand fell on my shoulder, startling me. "What—oh, Fayt. What is it?" I felt the grip turn firm and then, lost my nerve to speak. He was standing tall; his eyes held the intelligence, the wisdom and knowledge a child of his age should not have been bestowed. Should not have _learned_ under the circumstances. Gained from the journey I could tell, even through a few battles and quests he **has** changed. Changed into a young man.

No longer a teenager.

Was **that** why I admire him so? To accept things as they were in the current time, rather then how I have dealt with them in mine? Because he is like me, the way I wished I could have been?

"Maria…Are you alright? You're not eating." He gestures with a tired hand.

"I'm fine. I was just about to eat if **Albel **didn't open his big fat mouth…"

Albel glared heatedly, the concern that may have been their disappearing in an instant. "Why you little wench I swear I'll…! Gah!" The general of Airgylph was cut short when Cliff shoved a mound of rice in his mouth. I stifled giggles when the chair slid back and Albel turned his attention to the blond, spitting rice like fire.

That was how I wanted it. How it should have been. How it **should** be.

Turning back to Fayt the moment of comical acts was replaced again with seriousness.

He didn't say anything when his hand lifted, but he did take up a seat beside me reaching for the buffet of food and filling his plate, the utensils laying by the side of the plate. I looked up to glance across the table, noting that Roger and Sophia were engrossed in a heated argument, and to the side I already knew Albel and Cliff were at each other's throats. So…. they couldn't have possibly be listening to anything, or paying attention.

"Ne, Maria…" I tilted my head. Something told me this was important. So I lended an ear, pausing in gathering my own plate fill. "Do you think…" Over the shouting between the four I almost couldn't catch his next words, having to lean in close to recognize them. "Do you think…I did the right thing…?" He stared down. His blue eyes reflecting only sorrow.

"…" I turned to my plate. What was I to say? He decided it. No one complained, no one voiced his or her opinions. "Well…"

"I feel like I made a horrible choice. I wasn't thinking about any of you…I wasn't thinking about what you guys might have thought. I didn't consider it at all. All I could think was our world. All those people…everyone we met along the way… that all...that's…" Fayt's voice shook as he neared the end of his sentence. I wordlessly held onto my fork in between the spoken…confession. Was that what it was?

As a leader with Cliff and Mirage, I understood his turmoil on having to make decisions. But when you had a galaxy, with billions of lives, how could a ship of three be compared to that? How could I **comfort** him when he had that burden? I don't know feelings like the others.

Albel with his rage and anger,

Sophia with good and kindness,

Cliff with confidence and compassion,

Roger with his cockiness and wit.

And I…

What did _I _have?

Intelligence and coldness? Unfeeling and secretive?

Fayt had the qualities of a leader, with a caring personality and a heart of acceptance. And he had the strength, not like my Klausian companions. But on a whole, he was… "I…" My mouth moved, silencing anything further. "It would be lying telling you I'm not mad and its all okay. But sometimes a leader has to do whets best for others and not of themselves or close friends." I should know. I've had too choose many times. But nothing as grave as what Fayt had chosen.

Seeing no reaction I tried once more, waving to our comrades, friends, and acquaintances. "Well, if they were mad I think it might have shown. Even Albel's not mad so I think your reason is justified." He lowered his hand, placing it on the table. Perhaps I was able to get through to him?

"...Thanks Maria."

Those words. Even as simple as a thank you from his mouth made me swell with pride and…and…

"Hey little buddy I just fed Albel! I did the impossible!" Cliff crowed with delight, suddenly appearing between us, elbows balancing on the ends of the chairs. Fayt seemed to falter at Cliff's sudden approach, but relaxed.

"You did NOT! You stupid pathetic scum! How dare you!"

"Chill out. You get angry so easily. And you weren't even eating…"

"Probably cause he needs someone to help him." I sighed at Rogers voice and pushed my chair back at the corresponding time Albel flew from the side closest to Fayt and leaped right over the table. I don't know how he did it but he always had a good spring in his step.

"I'll kill you and roast you, you stupid squirrel! Let me help you!"

"Hey! Albel where the hell did you get that match?"

I slumped forward in defeat, digging into my food in silence, not really getting any taste from it. The moment. That one moment ruined. And I was getting so close…maybe a part of me really **did** want to get attention from Fayt, and learn a bit about him.

I didn't even realize I'd finished the food until my fork scraped along the dish, earning ear splitting scratching sounds, like those on chalkboards. There was a sudden cough and I turned my attention to the door, along with just about everyone else's.

Azazer stood.

Side to side with a rather handsome blonde. I had a horrible sneaking suspicion that one of them…

Was the self-proclaimed creator.

* * *

A/N: -waves hand- I don't know anymore. Hope it satisfied you Maria/Fayt. Hm. Maybe Azazer/Lucifer –cackle- that sounds like an awesome pair too…Gah, im so horrible with humor xD 

**Kawaii Mimi-chan:** Im going im going! Well Lucifer ain't a huge jerk just **really** really misunderstood. Wish he got more screen time but I bet he was busy –cough- with **other** things… (Jin in Xeno II was my hero xD) Thanks for reading!

**Demonslayer:** Accident huh? I like accidents…they make me realize so many things (and help me find things) Hope you enjoy the future chapters : 3

**Hikaru Irving:** Glad you liked it! I double check my guide and turn on my SO3 game and go through a few parts to make sure I get their speech fresh. Although, from looking at the characters, a lot are easy to know what their thinking. A good example is Albel….hateful person…naturally thinks negative thoughts…cocky…ect.

Reviews have been very appreciated! Thank you so much!


End file.
